


Free

by Wests_barry



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Reunions, Romance, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 12:52:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13547718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wests_barry/pseuds/Wests_barry
Summary: Barry is finally proven innocent and comes home to Iris





	Free

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment! I love comments!

It took nearly two months for it to be found out that Barry Allen hadn't murdered Clifford Devoe. Iris had just left after visiting hours were over. She had been near tears after how the evidence she had collected from Marlize had helped him. He nearly cried but held himself together. "I'll get to hold you again soon." Iris had whispered. Barry was so excited, he was ready to kiss her soft skin again.

The warden cones to his cell the very next morning. "You'll be released on wensday . The paperwork just has to be processed." He says. Barry nods. When the warden leaves, he frowns. He had hoped it would take shorter for him to be released. At least it was only two days away. He looked forward to iris' visit at 1:30 later that day.

He looks at the picture of Iris he had in his cell. It was actually a picture of her and him. It was a candid picture of them kissing. He remembers the day of the picture pretty clearly. They had gone on walk in the park and sat down together in the grass. She laid on his chest, dozing. When she had woken up, she had decided that she would take selfies of them. He nuzzled into her and kissed her lips and she kissed him and took the selfie. He had laughed when he had seen it. Coming back to the present, he'll get to have another day with her like that again. He looks up at the clock, it was only 12:30. He has an hour before he gets to see her.

He hears an alarm and his cell door opens. The prisoners go to the prison yard and Barry follows. He stays close to the fence. He looks out and sees the clear sky, the forest, the things he would get to do when he was released. An hour passes quickly. The warden comes to get him and tells him that Iris is here.

He goes excitedly to the visiting room. She smiles when she she sees him. "I get out of here in two days." He says. I smiles widely. "It wasn't easy but I'm glad Marlize is finally behind bars." She says. He nods. "What are they charging her with?" Iris frowns and tries to remember. "I think planting evidence, accomplice to murder, etc." Iris says. He nods. Barry glances at her neck, she was wearing his wedding ring on a chain. "I didn't know you were wearing it on a chain." He says in awe. "I plan on keeping it safe." She says. They get to talk for a few more minutes before visiting hours is over. They both sigh sadly and he goes back to his cell. At least he knew he would be getting out soon.

**-**

**-**

**-**

The rest of the day is slow and agonizing. He finds that it's hard to go to sleep when he's too busy thinking about Iris. Eventually he does get to sleep but it's restless.

Two days later Barry's awakened from his sleep by the warden, "Mr.Allen come with me." He says, he follows quietly behind the warden and goes into a room with him. A man with white hair and Joe await him. "I just need you to sign these papers." The man says. Barry quickly signs what he needs to sign then hugs Joe. Joe hands him some clothes and tells him that Iris is waiting outside. He tells Barry that he'll be waiting for him with Iris.

Barry quickly changes his clothes and is escorted to the gates. Barry walked slowly to the prison gates. He can't believe he was finally going to be free. Up ahead he saw Iris fiddling with something in her hand, his wedding ring. Joe stanks beside her. He stands in front of the gates and she smiles at him with tears in her eyes.

Finally the gates open and he's finally free. She collides with him, hugging him tightly. She's crying and he burges his face in her shoulder and crides too. It felt so good to touch her again. She pulled back from hugging him. He cupped her face and wiped her tears away and she smiled, her smile was breathtaking.

She takes his left hand in her hand. She intimately slives the silver ring onto his finger, he felt the tears start again. She brushes his tears away and kissss him. It wasn't a small kiss. They kissed with passion and longing. His nose brushed her nose as they kissed. Her hands gripped his waist and she could tell that she long for more as they broke the kiss. She laid her forehead against his and they just stood like that. In that moment it was just them, the world melting away. They finally had to go and Joe to took them home.

Iris took him upstairs and he got In the shower. He stood under the flow of the faucet and laid the that day's events sink in. He heard a sound and Iris got in the shower with him. He glanced over body and she noticed him staring. They would have sex later but now they just wanted to shower together. He rested his forehead on her neck and hugged her. It wasn't sexual or flirty, it was peaceful.

Iris brushed his drying hair out of his face. He smiled at her and she smiled back. He looked down at the T - Shirt of his that she was wearing. She put the brush down and hugged him. When she broke the hug, Barry's lip crashed on hers suddenly. Her hands snuck under his shirt and touched his abs. His hands snuck under her shirt and her felt the warmth of her skin. He backed her towards the bed and peeled his shirt off.

He took her shirt off and flung it somewhere in the room. Her knees hit the edge of the bed and she pulled him on top of her. They became tangled In the bedsheets as they kissed. Iris finally found herself on top. She smirked down at Barry as she kissed him. He broke the kiss and pulled away her underwear and threw them. Iris dipped her head to kiss him. Barry began trailing kisses down neck which caused her to groan. Caught off guard, Barry rolled on top. Their legs tangled together as they kissed. Her legs wrapped around his hips. They finally made love after a long time apart.

The sounds of their breathing could be heard as they kissed in the dark bedroom. Iris fists Barry's damp hair and brings him down for another steamy kiss. Her nails grip his back and she gasps into his mouth. Barry collapses into the bed beside her and they both breathe deeply. Iris crawls on top of him and sits on him. He smiles slyly at her. His hands snake around her waist. "That was nice." He Breathes. She smiles. "Want to go a second time?" She asks. He nods and he rolls on top of her and kisses her deeply.

**-**

**-**

**-**

Barry's eyes flutter open to the early morning sunlight coming through the bedroom curtains. He rolls over towards Iris and circles his arms around her waist and nuzzles into her warmth. They made love until late until the night and only stopped when Iris grew tired.he looked at the clock, it was early. He was soon lulled back to to sleep by Iris' deep breathing. Barry woke up a few hours later to Iris burying herself in his chest. "Good morning." He kisses her forehead. "Good morning." She kisses his lips softly. She bundles into him a little more and sighs. "Hey, you ok?" He asks her. "I missed you." She says. Barry smiles sadly. "I missed you too." He said. She looks up at him and intertwines their hands. "I know. I so worried about you." He smiles and places her hand over his heart. "I promise I'm never leaving you again. Cross my heart and hope to die."


End file.
